1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery identification (ID) setting system and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged, a secondary battery is known as the type of battery which is chargeable and dischargeable. The secondary battery is widely employed in cellular phones, laptop computers, camcorders, hybrid vehicles, and the like. In particular, the use of a lithium secondary battery is rapidly increasing because its output voltage is about 4.2 V, which is approximately three times higher than that of a nickel-cadmium battery and a nickel-hydrogen battery which are widely used as power sources of an electronic apparatuses. Also, an energy density per unit weight of the lithium secondary battery is high.
The lithium secondary battery includes a plurality of cells to be applied to a field, in which a high output is required, and employs a battery management system (BMS) managing a control of a cell voltage sensing and a battery cell balancing of the cells. Research on the BMS is conducted so as to more effectively manage the control of the cells.